Truths and Channukah
by Molly Annice
Summary: Kurt lost his husband Puck who gave birth to their son, and while religion has always a sore subject between the two he agrees to let his husband's best friend (someone he's known since Hebrew day school) a role in his son's life to introduce him to his Jewish heritage. Over time Kurt falls for Dave…eventual Kurtofsky family.


**Title: **Truths and Channukah  
**Author:** Molly Annice  
**Recipient: **imaginaryglory  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: **3200  
**Warnings: **Mention of major character death,  
**Prompt: **Kurt lost his husband (Puck? Sebastian?) who gave birth to their son, and while religion has always a sore subject between the two he agrees to let his husband's best friend (someone he's known since Hebrew day school) a role in his son's life to introduce him to his Jewish heritage. over time Kurt falls for Dave…eventual Kurtofsky family

Ships: Past!puckurt, Future!kurtofsky, Rachel/omc, Brittana

Author's Note: I found writing this really hard because well I am not jewish. My main source for this whole thing was a website called . I got spelling and a lot of understanding from there. I know it is terrible to just use one source. Sorry.

Author's Note: I found writing this really hard because well I am not jewish. My main source for this whole thing was a website called . Co-writers name is Bosley who slept on my keyboard while I wrote.

"David loves you," said Rachel smirking, "He has this great love for you."

"No he doesn't," Kurt said.

"Yes he does," said Rachel in a smug singsong voice she has seemed to pick up from her new boyfriend, Felix.

"No he doesn't," Kurt said, "and we are acting like children."

"Sorry I'm late." Kurt looked up to see Santana. He smiled at her appearance. She was wearing a cute blue Business suit that he helped pick out for her when she applied at the law firm she now was working at. He noticed immediately she had gotten a haircut. It was 4 inches shorter then it was a few days before, "What are you two ladies talking about?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We are talking about nothing," said Kurt, "you look lovely today Santana. Did you do something with your hair."

"Don't change the subject," said Santana as she took Kurt's coffee that was in front of him and taking a big drink, "what are you two talking about?"

Kurt stared at the place his coffee was before looking up at Santana, "Hey!"

"You snooze you lose."

"How much David loves Kurt." Rachel said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So Kurt's still in denial."

"I am not."

"So what else is new?"

"I am not in denial that David has feelings for me," said Kurt, "He is just a good family friend."

Yeah and I am the queen of England," said Santana as Rachel snorted.

Kurt sighed he felt that he always had to explain why Dave was always around, "Ever since Puck died Dave has been around because he promised to teach our kid Judaism. He has been helping out-."

"Kurt he worships every step you take. Plus he adores Aaron," said Rachel, "He looks at the both of you like your both his whole wide world."

"I know he loves Aaron. He's just a good person who just happens to have broken up with his Fiancé a month ago who promised Puck to make sure Aaron would no more about his Jewish heritage. I promised Puck he would be raised Jewish when we first found out and you know that."

"He's not just a good person," Santana said, "He loves you so much that his boyfriend, Mark, broke up with him because he wouldn't kick you out of his life."

Kurt gawked at her, "What?

"Yeah what," said Rachel, "You didn't tell me this."

Santana leaned over, "_Kevin_ gave Dave an ultimatum. Both Aaron and Kurt go or he goes and Dave chose you."

"He never told me that Stewart did that," Kurt muttered. Santana sniggered

Rachel glared at Santana, "What I want to know is why did he tell you that?"

"He didn't," Santana said, "he told Brittany. She told me. We don't keep secrets from each other. Besides did either of you think he would tell you?"

"He did it for Aaron and Puck," said Kurt. The words sounded hollow on his tongue.

"You know Kurt I never took you for an idiot," said Santana, "But I think you are proving me wrong."

"Look Channukah is just a few days away and David has plans and I don't need this getting into the way of celebrating," said Kurt, "I don't need to think about this stuff."

"Fine I'll drop it but you can't deny that you like David too like that."

"I don't love David."

"You said the love word not me," said Santana.

"Drop it," said Kurt, "So Rachel what are your plans for Channukah?"

"I still need to find my Menorah and buy candles," said Rachel, "I also need to find Grandma's Latkes recipes."

"Berry why do you celebrate Christmas when you are Jewish," asked Santana.

Rachel shrugged, "I celebrate both."

"Why though," asked Santana

"How do you get all of it done," asked Kurt.

"... Because presents," said Rachel starry eyed with greed, "and you celebrate both too Kurt."

Both Santana and Kurt rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"Only with my Dad and Carole but in my own home no and we hold off any acknowledgments of Christmas if Chanukah overlaps with it."

"Huh," said Rachel.

"So did Brittany buy anything new for Christmas," said Kurt. The talk of the winter holidays went on for a good hour before Kurt went to pick up Aaron and from soccer practice that Dave was training because his son loves Soccer. He tried to ignore that little pitter-patter his heart went when ever Dave smiled at him besides Dave was Puck's friend and doing this for Puck and Aaron.

Day 1

The first day was the first candle to be lit. Both Dave and Aaron were both whispering hushed over the candle. Dave explained to him while Chanukah was not as important as say Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover and Shavu'ot. He remembered Puck teaching him that while Chanuhah was somewhat important it had about as much importance as Purim. Which Puck then went on to describe what Purim was. Kurt sometimes found these facts interesting, others not so much. Kurt smiled as he watched.

"Are you going to join us Dad in prayer," Aaron asked Kurt.

"I'll watch," said Kurt.

"C'mon Kurt just this once," said Dave, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed, "I'll watch. Maybe next year."

Both Aaron and Dave smiled at him before Dave turned to the menorah.

"Can I light the Menorah, Uncle Dave?"

Dave nodded his head. "Only if you do the prayer in both English and Hebrew."

"Okay," Aaron said, nodding her head. Aaron loved learning Hebrew. Kurt couldn't help but notice how much Dave look at Aaron with love. If Dave ever settled down he would make a good father one day. Kurt felt a wave of sadness, nausea, and jealousy towards an imaginary person go through him. Kurt did what he normally did when this happened he waved it off.

He watched as Aaron lit the middle candle. "What is the middle candle called again?"

"The Shammus, Kurt," said Dave before both Aaron and Dave. They both whispered the first prayer called the blessing of the candles, before going over the Blessing for the Chanekah Miracle and the final prayer prayer they only say on the first. Kurt found it soothing to watch the two pray together even though he found no pleasure or understanding of it. He used to find it soothing when Puck was alive to watch him pray with Aaron. Times like this he wishes that drunk didn't run into his husband. That Puck didn't lie there on the road for hours and someone found him in time to save him. He also wished Puck didn't cling to life in a hospital bed for over a week even after that only to lose his life in the end. He would give anything to have Puck here. Kurt hoped he was wrong that there was a heaven or some place after death because sometimes the thought of Puck gone forever was more heart breaking. He wished he could believe in fairytales like that. There are days like this he wishes for his husband back.

"Hey everything okay," asked Dave later when Aaron was put to bed.

"Everything is fine," said Kurt, "Just thinking about… Puck."

"I know," said Dave, "He should be here."

"Thank you for teaching Aaron this part of her heritage," said Kurt, "I would have found it difficult if you weren't here."

"You are a smart guy and you would have probably taught yourself and forced yourself into a synagogue and probably converted purely to make sure Puck's wish of her being raised Jewish gets met."

"I would have hated it," said Kurt.

"I know," said Dave as he headed for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"David."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that you are in our lives," said Kurt.

Dave smiled at him. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Besides I promised Puck." Dave kissed his cheek good bye and it took his breath away. It wasn't until as soon as the door closed he could breath again. It was times like this that he couldn't help but have Santana and Rachel's words come back to him about David loving him. It was just food for thought.

Day 2

The next day after Aaron got out of school, Kurt picked Aaron up from school. They headed down to Central park for ice-skating. Kurt was going to sit and watch but they got ice skates on him but next he knew David was handing him skates and he was getting them laced up.

The three were just chatting amongst each other. When a little kid came over and pushed Kurt into David. Kurt and David were laughing hard at the time when Kurt noticed how nice Dave's smile was and how is eyes just sparkled and the nicest shade of hazelish-green he has ever seen. He found himself leaning forward when.

"Uncle Dave, look at me," yelled Aaron and they were pulled from that moment on the ice. It was a moment. It was just a moment in time that was both something happening and nothing noteworthy.

Day 3

"So Dave, Kurt, have you guys two still not told each other you that you both want to bang each other," said Felix. Both Kurt and Dave went red. He could hear Brittany laugh and he could see Santana fighting laughter. Both Allison and Aaron were looking at Felix annoyed and Dave was just not looking at him.

Rachel reached over and smacked him on the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"We talked about this," said Rachel.

Felix looked confused, "Oh yeah don't bring up the sexual tension between Dave and Kurt."

"We talked about this."

"Oh, ok so how about them Yanks," said, "Baseball is really, really interesting. A bunch of really hot guys throwing around a ball hitting them with sticks. It sounds like a fun sport. I mean Santana it could be a great sport for you and Brittany to try out by pretending it is guy's balls."

"Dad you are hopeless," said Allison.

"But my girls love me, right?"

"We do."

Day 4

"What are you thinking about," said Dave, helping himself to wine in

"What Felix said last night," said Kurt.

"He says a lot of things. You shouldn't put much stock into what he says."

"I know that I just I can't believe some of the things that comes from his mouth," said Kurt, "that's all." It was the truth.

"You know how the guy is. The man has no filter," Dave shrugged, "It shocks me sometimes that Rachel Berry of all people are dating the guy. Wine?"

"Oh yes please. I think it is the thing that drew her to him," said Kurt as Dave poured him a drink, "he shakes her up by telling her how it is with out being cruel about it."

"Yeah well he is too loud about what he thinks," said Dave sitting beside him.

Kurt snorted, "He's a one of a kind. When they first met it was on Funny Girl and he didn't like her. She didn't care to get to know him. When they first talked he called her a 'spoilt little Barbara Streisand wannabe who won't amount to anything because she has her head so far up her ass that she can't see she is putting millions of dollars and the lives of many people because she is star struck with her own shit.' It was both horrible and glorious to watch. When Rachel started growing up things changed and they became friends because they always ended up on the same shows."

"I bet," said Dave, "another glass?"

"Oh please," said Kurt. The two spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything and by 2 in the morning they both have finished 4 bottles of wine. Next Dave was leading Kurt to his bedroom. Dave was a little to drunk to stand as well.

"Sh sh sh, we'll wake up Aaron," said Kurt, giggle too drunk on wine and happiness.

"Then you need to be very quiet while I put you to bed," Dave said. His voice was in a whisper and he looked amused and the redness from the wine was in his face. Kurt couldn't help but kiss him and soon they were tumbling into Kurt's bedroom and into bed together.

Day 5

The Next morning, Kurt dreaded opening his eyes. He was drunk last night but not so drunk to "lose" control. He could feel Dave's arm around his stomach and it felt right. It also felt wrong because Puck. But at the same time felt right and wonderful because Dave. He was in an odd limbo. He could tell from the way Dave nestled close he was still a sleep. It wasn't until a few moments later he could feel Dave's body jerk awake. Dave pulled him closer and kissing the back of his neck.

"Shit," whispered Dave into his neck before pulling away, "I promised not to do this shit."

"Promised who?"

"It's nothing," said Dave as pulled away.

"What is nothing," said Kurt turning to watch him get out of bed and shove on clothes.

"Look I get it if you thought this was a mistake," Said Dave, "I'll get out of your hair."

"Who did you promise what," said Kurt.

"It's nothing Kurt," said Dave, "Let's just forget it."

"It just happened and my god you reverted back to high school Dave," said Kurt, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing," said Dave.

Kurt stared at him, "Both Santana and Rachel constantly tell me that you are in love with me and if this was rebound because Mark broke up with you."

Dave just stared at him, "I just."

"Are you in love with me," Asked Kurt.

Dave shrunk more into himself before looking at Kurt miserable, "I promised Puck – a lot of things."

"How l- Puck knew," said Kurt, "How long?"

"Long, really long," said David, "Before Puck. I moved on multiple times and then you would smile and I am back at step one."

"Did Puck know?"

"Look I have to go," said Dave, "I know you think this was a mistake and I can't deal with this."

"You can't just walk out," said Kurt.

"I don't want to you telling me to fuck off because as far as I can see I am about to lose the two most important people in my life so I am fucking scared and I have to go," said Dave, as he stepped out of Kurt's room there was Aaron in the door way. "Hi sport I have to go." Kurt watched as Dave ran from the room.

"Hey Dad, why was Uncle David here," asked Aaron

"It's a long story," said Kurt.

"Is he going to become my new Dad?"

"Aaron Puck will always be your father," said Kurt.

Aaron scoffed, "I know that. I mean I have two Dads now I might as well have a third. Uncle Dave already acts like a Dad to me. Besides Papa can't be here at the moment and he wouldn't want you lonely, right?"

"That's right," said Kurt smiling at his son, "now come here. You are really your father's son and the best thing in my life, you know that?" Kurt smiled at his son remembering the Day Puck told him that he was pregnant with Aaron. It was one of the happiest days of his life.

Aaron crawled into bed and hugged his Dad, "I know that I'm awesome."

Kurt laughed, "that you are."

Day 6+7

The next the next two days with out Dave and it felt odd. Kurt could see that Aaron. He could see his son was agitated. He would sometimes look at Kurt like as if he is about to ask him. Kurt would try to lead prayer. It felt off with out Dave. Then nights would be tossing and turning. He couldn't help but think of what happened. The last Dave of Channukah he made up his mind what he was going to do. He needed to talk to Dave.

Day 8

"Hey," said Kurt, "night I thought you wouldn't come back."

"We did something stupid," said Dave, "you regret it, we fought Kurt, and then I told you something stupid and we should just forget it."

"Don't you dare say I regret something," said Kurt, "you don't know what I am feeling. I was the one who initiated the sex because you smiled at me and made my drunken ass feel goopy like you normally do when you are being you. The only thing I regret is ending up feeling like the biggest mistake after you left."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Dave, wincing, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Too late. You did," said Kurt.

"Look if you want to just move on," said Dave, "or never see me again I would understand."

"You are not getting out of this all to easy," said Kurt.

"Do you think that would be easy for me," snapped Dave, "I fucking love and I fucking love Aaron and the thought of you two not being there is my worst nightmare and I would understand if you would want to move and forget about this and I would try."

"And I don't want to just move on," said Kurt, "You know what Aaron asked me if you were going to be his new Dad?"

Dave winced and looked down, "look I'm-"

"David, he was okay with the idea. His words were, 'I have two Dads now might as well have a third. Uncle Dave already acts like a Dad to me.' He loves you. I love you. We could possibly all work."

"I- Aaron has always been a smart kid," Dave sighed and looked at him, "So where does that leave us?"

"I would like to think two people willing to try a relationship," said Kurt, "But that is only if you are willing?"

"I- I can't say no to you," said Dave, "But Puck."

"Puck's my husband and I love Puck, I will always love Puck and but Puck is dead and I will always miss him. Yet I have these feeling for you too and I don't know when they started. I also know that I need to move on and if you want to try things out as a couple, I would be more then willing to just take things one day at a time. I don't think Puck would want me wallowing in widowhood when I could be enjoying my life."

"So, one day at a time," said Dave smiling.

"Yeah, one day at a time." Kurt returned a smile as he took Dave's hand and stepped closer.

"Can I kiss you," said Dave.

Kurt nodded, before taking a handful of Dave's shirt and pulled Dave forward. Kurt kissed Dave on the lips. It was a sweet soft kiss that was filled with hope and love, Dave's arms wrapped around him. He could get used to this and he did. The 'I told you so's' from Rachel, Santana and Felix did get old though.


End file.
